


Milagro

by Sierra Roo (SoySierra)



Category: The Last Kingdom (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Drama, Dubious Consent, M/M, Mpreg, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:21:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27744415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoySierra/pseuds/Sierra%20Roo
Summary: -Oh Uhtred, aún no puedes ver la importancia y majestuosidad de tu tarea. Solo pocos hombres han tenido la bendición de llevar a cabo este maravilloso milagro..-¿Follarse al rey?Alfred de Wessex necesita un heredero. Cuando ningún noble parece ser el adecuado, la tarea recae en Uhtred.
Relationships: Alfred the Great/Uhtred of Bebbanburg
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, mi primer intento de Mpreg. Por favor, sean gentiles. Si alguien disfruta de la historia y quiere dejarme amor, sepan que hacen feliz al corazoncito de una escritora :)

El agua helada se vierte por tercera vez sobre él y Uhtred siente como se le corta la respiración.

-¡Ya es suficiente!-Protesta con indignación, pero sabe que sus palabras son vanas. Las monjas continúan con su tarea de restregar y aventar agua a su cuerpo como si se tratara del mas sucio de los cerdos del establo.

Tal vez, eso es lo que piensan que soy..se dice él conteniendo el aliento previendo la próxima cubeta que será vaciada sobre su cabeza. 

Emerge del agua para encontrar a la figura de Beocca delante de sí. Desde su juramento delante del rey, el monje no ha quitado la ridícula sonrisa de satisfacción de su rostro.

-Oh si, mi querido Uhtred. ¡Ya lo decía yo cuando eras un niño!-Entra vociferando con los brazos abiertos y por un segundo Uhtred siente el imperioso deseo de poder ahogarse en aquel barril.

-¡Has venido a este mundo para grandes cosas!-Le susurra ya cerca de su rostro mientras toma uno de los trapos para secarlo.

Él no está tan seguro de eso. Desde que era niño su vida no había hecho más que ser una sucesión de trágicos eventos. La muerte de su padre a manos de los vikingos, ser secuestrado y criado por esos mismos vikingos, contemplar la muerte de su familia adoptiva, que parte de su pueblo de crianza lo persiga y crea un traidor para acabar pidiendo la piedad de un rey Sajon..

No, no se parecía mucho a la grandiosa existencia que Beocca le profesaba. Algo de esto parece traducirse en sus facciones, puesto que el padre prosigue..

-Oh Uhtred, aún no puedes ver la importancia y majestuosidad de tu tarea. Solo pocos hombres han tenido la bendición de llevar a cabo este maravilloso milagro..

-¿Follarse al rey?-Su genio no puede más que revelarse ante su inconformidad. El malestar en el otro no tarda en llegar.

-Cuidarás esa lengua, niño. Tu tarea se trata por mucho, en mas que eso.-Mientras habla, usa el trapo para secar sus cabellos con fuerza en un mudo intento por hacerlo entrar en razón.

-Serás quien ayude a dar vida al futuro de esta nación. Al heredero de Wessex y quizás, algún día si el cielo lo permite y los deseos del rey se cumplen, al único rey de Inglaterra.

Uhtred, sabe esto. Sabe que el juramento a cambio de protección ha sido engendrar un heredero al trono con Alfred de Wessex. Pero aquella perspectiva se le hace tan absurda como las historias que el viejo Ravn contaba cuando se pasaba de alcohol.

Había visto a otros hombres poseedores de aquella rara capacidad. En un rey, esto era doblemente ventajoso puesto que le permitía tener descendencia directa y pureza en la sangre noble. Sin embargo, Uhtred desconocía cómo lograrían concretar aquel acuerdo.

Los recuerdos del solemne y contenido rey el primer día que lo conoció se hacen presentes en su memoria. Alfred parecía tensionarse cada vez que compartían el mismo espacio. El desdén palpable en sus formas cada vez que lo trataba. Por lo que..

¿Cómo se suponía que iba a acercarse lo suficiente para llevar a cabo lo que se necesitaba?

Y más importante aún..

¿Qué pasaría con él si luego de hacerlo no lograba engendrar un heredero?

*

Aeslwith le habla con un tono que deja entrever una extraña mezcla entre descontento y compasión sobre lo que sin dudas cree, será un acto humillante y brutal hacia la figura del rey.

-Ya he solicitado el recambio de guardias y he pedido que otra guarnición esté preparada en el final del pasillo. Si el salvaje hace algo impropio, será apresado sin demora..

-No es un salvaje.-Retruca él, algo ausente. Ha tenido discusiones similares con ella desde que ha tomado la decisión de intentar concebir un heredero con Uhtred. 

-Ha sido bautizado por el mismo padre Beocca.-Intenta dar por zanjada la cuestión mientras desliza la túnica blanca sobre su cuerpo.

¿Cuántas veces ha tenido que colocarse aquella túnica ritualistica desde que comenzó su reinado? ¿Cuántos encuentros fallidos, cuántas veces sus esperanzas se han hecho trizas?

-Mi amado rey.-Ahora si, la pena es notoria en ella y Alfred desearía que pudiera mantener la compostura.-Aún es tiempo de arrepentirse, podemos hablar con el noble hijo del duque..

-Mi querida esposa.- La corta en seco. Ya no tiene la fuerza ni el deseo de prolongar aquella charla. Seguir intentándolo con nobles solo hacía que la noticia de su incapacidad para concebir se expandiera cada vez más por los confines del reino.

-Soy perfectamente capaz de cuidar de mi persona en caso de que las costumbres paganas de Uhtred superen a su buen juicio.

Aelswith lo observa un instante luchando contra su propia necesidad de persuadirlo. Finalmente, su respeto al rey parece ganarle la batalla a su lugar como esposa.

-Por supuesto, mi lord. 

Alfred la despide desde la entrada del castillo. Siempre es así. El mismo protocolo una y otra vez. Las semanas que él permanezca intentando concebir, la reina recorrerá las ciudades del reino. Si la concepción resulta ser efectiva, él estará incapacitado para gobernar los meses posteriores al nacimiento. Será ella quien se encargue del reino por lo que saber las necesidades de sus súbditos previamente, es esencial.

Aelswith lo mira con afecto desde el carruaje. La preocupación ya es imposible de quitar de sus facciones.

Alfred la saluda con la cabeza. 

No puede evitar sentirse súbitamente solo.

*

La habitación le recuerda vagamente a los aposentos de sus padres en Bebbanburg, lo cual no hace más que acrecentar su incomodidad.

La recámara es amplia pero escasa en mobiliario. Una cómoda por allí, un biombo, una cómoda, algunos tapices sobre la pared de piedra, la cama sencilla en el centro..

Uhtred habría jurado que un rey portaría un cuarto más rico pero luego se recuerda que lo más probable es que este sitio no se trate de los aposentos de Alfred sino de una recamara únicamente destinada a aquel propósito.

Se distrae pensando cuántas generaciones de reyes sajones han buscado el milagro de un heredero en ese lugar cuando escucha el sonido de la puerta.

Beocca entra al recinto junto al rey. Alfred esta vestido con una simple túnica blanca como él.

-Lord.- Lo saluda con una inclinación de cabeza. 

-Uhtred, el padre Beocca bendecirá esta unión.-Anuncia resuelto apenas entra al lugar y se coloca junto a él.

Alfred se conduce como siempre lo ha hecho. Seguro de sí mismo, incluso en algún punto aburrido.

Beocca recita las palabras y mientras lo hace, Uhtred aprovecha para observar de reojo el perfil del monarca. Es la viva representación de la devoción y la fe. El danes incluso lo admiraría si la extrañeza de la escena no inundara sus pensamientos. 

Haber vivido en contacto con otras creencias le brindaba una mayor perspectiva. Ahora podía cuestionarse cosas que en su niñez daba por sentado.

¿Cómo era posible que una fe que no admitía la sodomía, bendijera al mismo tiempo lo que estaban por hacer? ¿Es que acaso la concepción de una vida de algún modo erradicaba el pecado?

Ver al otro persignarse lo saca de sus pensamientos. Beocca los deja finalmente solos.

*

Como si despertara de un sueño, Alfred repentinamente es consciente de la naturaleza vikinga del hombre a su lado. Uhtred podría haber nacido sajón, haber sido bautizado y educado en su niñez con costumbres iguales a las suyas. Pero ciertamente no parecía uno en la actualidad..

Su cabello largo y suelto sin cuidado, su actitud arrogante y su porte declaraban a gritos su crianza danesa.

Uhtred bien podía ser capaz de doblegarlo en fuerza y someterlo como lo había hecho su pueblo con los pobres sajones que se habían encontrado en los reinos conquistados.

El rey coloca sus manos detrás de su cuerpo para ocultar el ligero temblor que lo ha asaltado. 

-Hay vino y algunas provisiones en aquella mesa.-Señala casualmente con un gesto de su mano, en un absurdo intento de poner más distancia entre los dos.

Lo dice por costumbre, porque es el protocolo. Nunca ningún noble ha tocado nada de lo ofrecido. Como si temieran que probar algo fuese de algún modo una ofensa hacia su persona, distrayéndolos del motivo para estar en esa habitación.

Uhtred, como lo ha esperado. Es diferente.

El danes sigue la indicación y le da la espalda para servir dos copas de vino. Alfred toma la suya con cortesía pero apenas bebe un trago. Debe estar alerta y no desea que su juicio este nublado.

Uhtred, por su parte, bebe toda su copa de un tirón y rápidamente llena otra.

-Veo que te encontrabas sediento.-Remarca sin poder evitarlo.

Uhtred sonríe.

-No es bueno para los augurios desperdiciar un buen vino, mi lord. 

El danés vacía la segunda copa tan rápidamente como la primera y la deja con un movimiento seco sobre la mesa. Luego se vuelve hacia él lentamente, da un paso en su dirección pero Alfred retrocede.

.¿Qué haces?-Inquiere y ruega al santo padre que el nerviosismo que ahora siente no se traduzca en sus palabras.

Uhtred lo mira extrañado.

-Bueno, tenemos que..

-Existe un protocolo para hacer esto ¿No te lo han explicado?

Uhtred no responde. Recuerda que en los múltiples preparativos, consejos y advertencias algo fue mencionado.

-Bueno..

El rey levanta su mano para frenarlo. Sabe que no es culpa del otro no saber. Que todo ha sido demasiado apresurado y que Uhtred apenas si ha tenido tiempo de procesar la situación.

A pesar de eso la indignación vibra en su pecho ¿Acaso cree el danés que va a montarlo como a cualquier yegua?

Alfred se aleja, retira de la cómoda dos recipientes con un líquido oleoso y le da uno a él. Uhtred lo observa curioso.

-Prepárate.-Le indica y como Uhtred aún no comprende, el rey desvía su mirada hacia su entrepierna. 

Oh, esa clase de preparación

Uhtred lo ve desaparecer detrás del biombo. La extrañeza ante la situación, que nunca se ha alejado desde que piso esa habitación, lo llena por completo. Claro, esto es lo que debe hacer.

Uhtred lleva el recipiente hasta su nariz. No tiene ningún olor en particular pero supone que actuará como la grasa que suelen usar los daneses para ese tipo de encuentros.

Prepárate, ha dicho el rey y de repente es consciente que él también debe prepararse. Que detrás del delgado biombo que los separa Alfred está allí colocando ese líquido en su interior para hacer más fácil la tarea de recibirlo. Una punzada de excitación se hace sentir en su bajo vientre.

Uhtred levanta su túnica hacia arriba, unge su mano con el líquido y comienza a masturbarse. Es extraño, piensa vagamente, hacerlo de ese modo. Pero su juventud lo ayuda. 

Mientras lo hace piensa en el rey. Desde el primer día, Uhtred supo que si no fuera por su irritante personalidad, sería un hombre con el que de buen gusto compartiría el lecho. Alfred era inteligente y atractivo en un modo en que ningún danés lo era. 

Ciertamente, mentiría si dijera que la idea de doblegarlo sobre una de las mesas de su tan bien amada biblioteca no había cruzado por su mente en mas de una ocasión.

Eventualmente, Alfred sale de la protección del biombo. Dirige una breve mirada a la erección de Uhtred y se dirige hacia el lecho.

-Muy bien.-Dice, y el danes cree que es la primera vez que lo escucha aprobarlo por algo.

*

Alfred se recuesta boca arriba sobre el lecho y en un gesto inconsciente cierra los ojos.

No.

Se reprocha casi al instante. Uhtred no es como cualquier noble sajón. Debe tener precaución con él.

-Ven aquí.-Le indica sin mirarlo.

Uhtred no lo hace. Por un breve instante Alfred duda de haber sido oído y está por repetir la orden cuando..

-¿En verdad deseas esto?

Es una pregunta simple y dicha a media voz pero para el rey tiene el poder de resonar en aquella recamara con el poder de mil cristales rotos.

¡Claro que no!. Grita una voz en su interior que acalla tan pronto como se hace presente en su consciencia. Sin embargo, rápidamente es reemplazada por otra ¿En verdad, crees tú que deseo ser follado por hombres sin rostro una y otra vez?¿Piensas acaso que mi deseo es prostituirme a cambio de un heredero?

Alfred se da un momento para recuperar la compostura. Ha demorado demasiado tiempo en dar su respuesta.

-No importa lo que yo desee sino lo que debo hacer. Este es mi deber como soberano de este reino así como lo es el tuyo realizar tu tarea sin contratiempos.-Pone especial énfasis en eso último esperando que el otro capte la sutileza.

No desea decir más al respecto y cuando siente la cama hundirse ante el peso de Uhtred, le agradece silenciosamente a Dios que el danés no continúe haciendo más preguntas.

Uhtred es cuidadoso y eficiente. No hay nada del barbárico comportamiento que tanto él como Aelswith han temido. A todas leguas se nota que su intención no es lastimarlo y eso lo afecta de algún extraño modo. No se permite detenerse en eso demasiado. Ya ha aprendido que en ese aspecto, lo mejor es simplemente no pensar.

Cuando termina, Alfred se pone de pie y se reacomoda la túnica.

-Volverás a ser convocado en los próximos días-Anuncia sin mirarlo y se retira del lugar.

Uhtred permanece inmóvil unos minutos antes de levantarse. Súbitamente es consciente que ha tenido sexo con el rey de Wessex. Un profundo desasosiego lo invade.

*

Los siguientes dos encuentros se dan de la misma manera. Incluso, adquieren un tinte más despersonalizado y mecánico ya que ahora ambos se encuentran al tanto del protocolo.

La noche previa a su tercer encuentro Uhtred no puede dormir. 

Se ha sentido extraño desde el primer día que comenzó su ritual con el rey, pero en un principio la conmoción y novedad del asunto no lo han dejado situar exactamente por qué. Sin embargo ahora, la razón es ineludible..

*

Alfred ingresa a la habitación con cierta prisa. Ha estado todo el día lidiando con los representantes de los pueblos cercanos a Wessex. Conflictos menores relacionados con disputas de títulos y tierras. El relleno que ningún rey apreciaba pero al que debía prestarse cuidadosa atención si no se deseaba que la llama de la rebelión se encendiera.

Intercambia cortesías con el danés y luego va a prepararse. Su mente aun en la conversación con el noble Sir. Falstaff. No debería haber cedido tanto terreno con ese noble de voluntades tan volubles, pero no había tenido opción. Su reclamo era legítimo.

El lecho lo recibe gentilmente cuando se recuesta sobre él y sus músculos le agradecen el descanso luego del largo día. De buen grado permanecería allí toda la noche, si no fuera por su deber.

-Acércate.-Da su permiso para comenzar. Solo esperaba poder terminar pronto aquel día para poder retirarse a descansar.

-No.

Alfred cierra los ojos brevemente. Por un segundo se permite engañarse con la ilusión de que ha oído mal. Uhtred no se acerca y la realidad de su negativa se hace presente.

Por supuesto..

La voz en su interior, que se parece demasiado a la de su esposa, traduce su propio hartazgo. Por supuesto que era cuestión de tiempo antes de que el danés diera problemas. Desde luego que Uhtred lo contradeciría tarde o temprano. Eso es lo que había hecho desde que se habían conocido. ¿Por qué sería diferente en esa ocasión?

-Lord, debo negarme a continuar. Esta forma en que lo hacemos-señala su túnica y su alrededor.-No es natural, no es...

Alfred deja salir un profundo suspiro. La frustración hacia sí mismo por elegir a Uhtred para aquella tarea agobiándolo. De pronto es consciente de todo el peso del reino en sus espaldas. Lentamente se incorpora sobre la cama para enfrentarse al danés.

-Uhtred, te recuerdo que has dado tu promesa.

-Lo se.

\- En tu circunstancias faltar a tu palabra implica que ya no contarás con la protección de Wessex contra tus enemigos. Serás expulsado del reino.

La expresión de Uhtred no varía. 

Alfred se siente fuera de sí pero la situación lo ha tomado por completo. ¿Es que acaso no hay nada simple en su vida?¿Es que es su destino vivir atormentado por continuos contratiempos?

-¡¿Qué espíritu te ha poseído ahora para tomar un curso de acción tan irresponsable?!¿¡Qué mal nubla tu mente para contradecir cada decisión tomada..?!

-¡Me niego a continuar violándote!

El silencio que sigue a aquella declaración es tan denso como una presencia más en la habitación.

-He dado mi consentimiento para esto.-Responde el rey luego de un instante porque la paciencia es reducida y el desconcierto es grande.

-Lo has hecho.-Responde Uhtred y su vista se pasea momentáneamente por la habitación buscando las palabras.

-Pero no se siente así. No deseas esto. No en verdad.

Alfred reiría si la situación no lo frustrara tanto. Se pone de pie de un salto y se apoya en el alféizar de la ventana. Allí, sus súbditos hacen las últimas diligencias del día para retirarse a sus hogares. Dé pronto se siente infinitamente cansado

-¿Me encuentras repulsivo?-La voz de Uhtred se escucha demasiado cerca. 

-Si lo haces.-Continua y su voz se oye algo estrangulada, como si aquellas palabras fueran difíciles de pronunciar.-Si lo haces, me haré responsable de las consecuencias. Puedes encarcelarme por desacato o incluso arrojarme a mis enemigos pero no voy a continuar haciéndote esto.

Alfred continúa con su mirada fija en el exterior. La luna ilumina la blancura de su túnica dándole un aspecto onírico que contrasta con la tensión en su postura.

-Pero si no lo haces puedo ayudarte. Puedo hacer que esto sea de otro modo. Puedo lograr que se sienta mejor...

El silencio vuelve a hacerse eco entre los dos. Por largos minutos ninguno dice más.

Uhtred permanece allí, a la espera de alguna señal pero el rey no revela sus pensamientos. Al cabo de un rato, Alfred se da media vuelta y sin mediar palabra, pasa a su lado para salir de la habitación.

Desde el estrecho pasillo, Uhtred puede escuchar su voz suave y monótona.

-Arrestenlo.

Continuará..


	2. Chapter 2

La celda es ligeramente más grande que la que fue designada para él y Brida hace meses atrás y se encuentra ubicada en una mazmorra del castillo lo cual lo hace menos propenso a las miradas y la inclemencia de los elementos. Son pequeños consuelos en un destino que se hace cada vez más escarpado.

No hay otros prisioneros allí. La oscuridad apenas es puesta a raya por una pequeña antorcha en una esquina. Es un sitio lúgubre, sin dudas destinado al tormento psicológico. Uhtred se estira hasta donde le permiten los oxidados barrotes.

¿Cómo es que había terminado en aquella posición?¿Cómo es que de ser un noble heredero a una fortaleza en Northumbria había acabado en aquella pequeña celda encerrado por un rey sajón?

_Aethelred gobierna Wessex. Él y su hermano Alfred pueden ayudarte.._

Las palabras de Beocca cuando aún era niño resuenan burlonas en su mente. Si, ciertamente el rey Alfred lo había ayudado pero a qué precio...

Un precio que te negaste a pagar. Ahora tu gran testarudez se ha vuelto tu condena.

Uhtred suspira ante sus pensamientos.

Tomar lo que deseaban, era una costumbre muy arraigada en el pueblo danes. Tierras, tesoros, fortalezas, personas..Uhtred se había acostumbrado de buen grado a todas ellas excepto la última. Jamás se había sentido cómodo al presenciar cómo sus hermanos vikingos tomaban hombres y mujeres contra su voluntad. Simplemente no lo sentía correcto.

Una gota se desliza cada cierto tiempo por uno de los barrotes de la celda. Uhtred la toma en uno de sus dedos y la lleva lentamente hacia su boca.

Quizás..

Quizás su insensatez lo había llevado a donde estaba ahora. Piensa al recibir aquella pequeña bendición entre sus labios.

Pero ciertamente, a pesar de la incomodidad, sería capaz de dormir la conciencia tranquila esa noche.

*

Se encuentra en el medio de sus oraciones cuando percibe las puertas de la capilla abrirse. Alfred permanece arrodillado con sus manos en forma de plegaria. Beocca lo saluda con la cabeza antes de posicionarse a su lado.

Sólo el crepitar de las velas en el altar interrumpen el sepulcral silencio. Al cabo de unos momentos, el rey de persigna y se pone de pie.

-Mi Lord.

Él cierra los ojos reprimiendo una sonrisa. Se ha demorado mucho.

-Mi Lord, lamento interrumpir su momento de comunión con Dios pero necesito una palabra con usted..

Alfred lo observa un momento y luego toma asiento en uno de los bancos.

-Adelante.

-Señor, no he podido evitar notar que Uhtred se encuentra hace tres días en los calabozos..

Una pequeña pausa. El rey hace un gesto con su mano en señal de que continúe.

Beocca duda. La eterna batalla interna entre defender a su adorado pupilo de Bebbanburg y la lealtad a su rey. Finalmente se decide por la primera opción.

-Lord, ¿Ha sido tan grande la ofensa para tomar tan drástica medida?

Alfred permanece en silencio largos segundos. La pregunta es capciosa y en ella ha estado pensando largamente esos días.

¿Lo ha ofendido Uhtred con sus palabras?

Ciertamente le había dejado una profunda impresión. No lo esperaba. Un planteo de ese tipo...

Pero cuando Uhtred dijo que se negaba a violarlo de pronto fue como si una horrenda realidad cayera con furia sobre sí. De pronto las náuseas que había sentido aquel primer día que un noble lo había tocado de esa forma, el rechazo que sentía hacia sí mismo cuando se veía en un reflejo, el sueño esquivo luego de cada encuentro..

Uhtred había sido irrespetuoso y osado. Pero esa osadía le mostraba una realidad frente a la cual había estado ciego.

¿Qué más daba si él daba su consentimiento como monarca?¿Qué importancia tenía si había guardias apostados fuera de las habitaciones para resguardarlo?

Había estado condenado desde que la corona había sido puesta sobre su cabeza. Estaba obligado desde ese primer día a tener un heredero o el reino caería con él. No necesitaba a ningún hombre que lo forzara ya que él mismo lo haría obligado por su deber. Una cruel ironía..

¿Y entonces qué hacer?

Había encarcelado a Uhtred para comprar tiempo. Solo podía agradecer al cielo que Aelswith no se encontrara en esos momentos en la ciudad. De otro modo, su juicio habría estado nublado por sus palabras.Había necesitado aquellos días para poner en orden sus pensamientos y elaborar un plan. Él era un hombre de estrategias y había tomado su decisión antes de la intervención del anciano padre.

-Lord, ¿No es posible que las acciones de Uhtred puedan justificarse por su crianza pagana y no por mala fe hacia su persona? Otras costumbres en relación a un tema tan sensible muchas veces pueden tomarse como una ofensa, cuando solo es ignorancia..

Beocca continua, el nerviosismo en sus palabras es cada vez más notorio. Ha malinterpretado su silencio contemplativo por enojo y ahora busca la forma de salvar la cabeza de su protegido. No lo necesita.

-He meditado al respecto.-Dice el rey finalmente para sacarlo de su miseria.-Teniendo en cuenta tu leal servicio hacia la corona y mi aprecio hacia ti, es que le daré otra oportunidad.

Beocca entreabre la boca sin poder salir de su asombro, sin dudas esperaba tener que defender a Uhtred en una larga charla llena de argumentos pero no.

-Gracias Lord. Es un buen muchacho, estoy seguro que no ha querido ofender...-Balbucea aún incrédulo.

Alfred asiente con la cabeza. Vuelve a persignarse y sale de la capilla.

*

Los guardias lo escoltan con rudeza. No los culpa. Uhtred está seguro que imaginan que ha mancillado a su piadoso rey de algún modo. Se siente algo débil. La comida ha sido magra durante esos días de cautiverio.

Cuando salen al pasillo espera ver la galería del palacio y luego las grandes puertas de madera que dan al exterior pero no es así. La intriga puebla sus pensamientos mientras continúan recorriendo más y más pasillos.

No comprende.¿Por qué no está siendo expulsado del reino?

Cuando finalmente arriban a una pequeña habitación similar a la biblioteca pero de menor tamaño, las preguntas se arremolinan en su mente como un enjambre de abejas.

Los guardias lo dejan allí y luego se retiran del lugar. Uhtred observa a su alrededor. Libros y pergaminos apilados sobre estantes. Sobre la mesa en el centro, cuidadosamente colocados, se hayan una variedad de platillos. Una jarra con vino en un costado y dos sillas.

-Puedes servirte lo que desees.-Señala el rey desde una de las esquinas.

Uhtred se sorprende ligeramente. No lo ha percibido al entrar. Observa con voraz apetito la carne magra y las lustrosas frutas pero no se acerca. Con Alfred había aprendido a la fuerza que todo podía ser una trampa. Elige cruzarse de brazos sin retirar la vista del rey.

Está delgado, demasiado, nota Uhtred al verlo. Los pómulos resaltan afilados en sus facciones. Quizás él no ha sido el único que no ha comido bien esos días.

Alfred suspira y toma asiento. Realmente la disposición de los alimentos no escondía una segunda intención más que una tacita disculpa. Pero entiende el recelo en el otro.

Para disipar malos entendidos, toma una uva y la lleva hacia sus labios. Luego vuelve su mirada al danes con intención.

-Estoy dispuesto a escuchar lo que tienes para decir..

*

El tapiz está opaco debido al paso de los años. El bordado de oro destacando apenas por sobre los deslucidos colores. En él se ve a un rey sosteniendo una espada hacia el cielo. A cada uno de los lados, tres figuras más pequeñas.

-El rey Ecbert de Wessex.-Señala Alfred al ingresar a la habitación. Uhtred nota que también está vestido con la túnica ritualística.

-Mi bisabuelo fue uno de los grandes fundadores de este reino.

El rey se coloca a su lado pasando con gentileza los dedos sobre el tapiz.

-Fue capaz de engendrar seis hijos, de los cuales solo sobrevivieron dos que luego dieron lugar a la línea de sangre por la que yo estoy aquí.-Su expresión se torna sombría al considerar el futuro de su nación si él ni siquiera era capaz de tener uno.

-¿Qué sucederá si no hay un heredero?-Es como si Uhtred le hubiera leído los pensamientos.

Alfred sopesa un momento la pregunta. La respuesta es clara para él pero los horrores de sus consecuencias siempre han hecho que evite decir sus temores en voz alta.

-Anarquía.-Dice finalmente dejando salir su miedo más íntimo.-Podría nombrar a un heredero, claro...

Se anima a seguir porque de repente, siente un pequeño consuelo en compartir sus temores con alguien más.

-No obstante, mi ascensión al trono ya ha sido un evento contrario a las costumbres vigentes. Como consecuencia, el reinado de mi heredero pendería de un hilo demasiado débil para sostenerse. Las luchas por la corona desgarrarían el reino.

Uhtred lo observa atento a cada palabra.

-Wessex caería y con él el sueño de una Inglaterra unida.

El silencio cae sobre ellos. La angustia del monarca es casi palpable.

-Te ayudaré.

Uhtred lo promete con vehemencia.

-Wessex no se quedará sin heredero. Te lo aseguro.

El hecho de que sea una promesa hacia su persona y no hacia su reino hace que Alfred de algún modo desee creerle con todo su corazón.

Aquella noche, cuando el ritual toma lugar es diferente. Sin protocolos..

Las palabras de Uhtred dichas en la biblioteca resuenan en sus pensamientos mientras se deja desvestir lentamente.

¿Me encuentras repulsivo?

Uhtred lo guía con gentileza hacia el lecho.

No.

Alfred se deja hacer. Su atención pendiente a los movimientos de Uhtred. Siente un ligero temblor de anticipación asaltarlo pero lo reprime hábilmente. ¿Que podría hacer Uhtred para lastimarlo más de lo que ya lo hería la situación en la que estaba? A esa conclusión había llegado en los días del cautiverio del danes.

Aquel pensamiento, era de cierta forma, liberador.

Uhtred entra en él con la cadencia habitual. Sin embargo en esta ocasión, sus movimientos son diferentes. Alfred lo siente distinto en su interior. Su hombría entra y sale de si erráticamente hasta que en una de las embestidas una sensación desconocida lo sacude desde su vientre. Ve a Uhtred sonreír ante esto y ahora sí, con total seguridad vuelve a embestirlo una y otra vez de esa misma forma.

Alfred coloca una mano sobre el pecho del danes y la otra sobre su boca para frenar las vocalizaciones que buscan salir de su garganta como traicioneras enemigas. Un placer jamás experimentado toma su cuerpo y su mente se vuelve una confusión de preguntas a medio formular.

Uhtred también se comporta diferente. La eficiencia y desafectación de los días previos ha dado paso a una versión más cercana de sí mismo. Mientras está sobre el su cabello cubre por momentos desordenadamente su rostro y el sudor hace que su piel brille por el esfuerzo.

Sabe que está cerca de terminar y de pronto siente una de las manos de Uhtred buscar su hombría. Instintivamente la rechaza preso de un súbito temor. Uhtred ralentiza el ritmo y conecta su mirada con la suya. Aunque Alfred busca con vehemencia, no puede encontrar nada maligno y perverso en él.

Solo deseo que esto sea mejor para ti..

El rey suelta su mano permitiéndole el contacto. Cuando los dedos del danes se cierran sobre sí al ritmo de las embestidas Alfred no puede sentir que en su mente haya más espacio para preguntas.

*

Cuando Uhtred se marcha sus piernas aún tiemblan. Se siente incómodo. Es la primera vez que tiene ocasión de venirse desde que ha comenzado a practicar aquel ritual y los vestigios de su placer han manchado su túnica.

Eso ha sido...

Ha sido diferente y eso lo confunde. Jamás había pensado en aquello más que como su deber. Otra responsabilidad que caía sobre su espalda como lo había hecho la corona. Una situación indeseada pero necesaria.

Pero ahora..

Ahora que Uhtred había entrado a su vida, de algún modo era diferente. Todo en su contenida y organizada estrategia era puesta de cabeza por la irrupción del danes.

Y sin embargo..

Algo más allá de toda lógica lo hacía confiar en él. Había seguido sus consejos en otras situaciones y habían dado buenos resultados. Había algo en él que lo hacía diferente al resto..

Quizás por eso lo había elegido especialmente entre tantos otros nobles.

Quizás..

Aferra la cruz en su cuello pidiendo silenciosamente por la guía de su Dios.

Continuará...


	3. Chapter 3

\- Has sido muy afortunado. Esas tierras tienen los mejores cultivos de maíz de la zona.

El jarrón de cerveza golpea pesadamente contra la mesa. Es audible aun por encima del murmullo en la taberna.

-Bueno, no ha sido más que su deber.-La voz se oye pastosa por la borrachera. Las palabras se escurren una detrás de la otra.

-El rey necesita hacer todo lo posible por ganarse la aprobación de los nobles...

-¡No es más que un usurpador!

Uhtred detiene el jarrón a medio camino de llegar hasta sus labios. La conversación que discurre unas cuantas mesas detrás suyo había dejado de ser irrelevante para él. Con disimulo, los observa de perfil. Un hombre entrado en años y con una voluminosa barriga habla con lo que parecen ser dos jóvenes nobles a su cargo.

-¡Lord Falstaff por favor baje la voz!-Susurra uno de los muchachos súbitamente atento a su entorno.-Podrían castigarnos por eso.

-¡Bah!-Protesta el otro zarandeando el jarrón de cerveza y salpicando por doquier.

-Aethelred y su padre. Ellos sí que eran verdaderos reyes. Trajeron la gloria y la dicha a este reino. En cambio, este..

Lo dice de una forma tan despectiva que Uhtred no puede evitar aferrar el puño de su espada.

-Este rey ha llenado este sitio de daneses. Los invita a nuestras tierras, les da regalos e incluso..-Su voz se hace más baja pero aun así Uhtred puede leer sus labios.

-Incluso ha invitado a uno de ellos a su cama. ¡Es blasfemo!

-Dios se apiade.

-Misericordia..

Ambos jóvenes se persignan en un gesto rápido y nervioso.

-Oh si! Les apuesto lo que sea a que si el joven príncipe Aethelwold hubiera sido rey, ninguna de estas cosas habría sucedido.

Uhtred se pone de pie de un salto y está dispuesto a encarar hacia la mesa de los charlatanes cuando el sonido de las campanas lo detiene. De pronto toda la taberna se va poniendo de pie y enfila para iglesia. La misa del día está por comenzar. Uhtred observa cómo los muchachos ayudan a poner de pie al viejo panzón y se dirigen a la iglesia.

Él decide seguirlos. Si tramaban sublevarse contra Alfred debía estar al tanto de quienes los apoyaban.

Los sigue a una distancia prudencial mezclados con el gentío. Mucha gente asiste a la misa por lo que se asegura de tener un lugar dentro del palacio.

Mientras el padre Beocca dispone de los elementos para comenzar con la ceremonia, Uhtred permanece atento al trío de posibles conspiradores. El viejo Lord hace un notable esfuerzo por mantenerse despierto, pero nota que los jóvenes conversan brevemente con lo que parece ser un veterano guerrero. No le agrada..

Una posible alianza de nobles traidores con el ejército podía ser peligrosa para el gobierno de Alfred. Inconscientemente lo busca con la mirada.

Alcanza a ver al rey parado en los primeros bancos. Su postura digna y su actitud beata contrastan dramáticamente con su apariencia la noche previa. Tener al rey bajo su cuerpo de esa forma tan diferente a como lo había sido su primera noche le había demostrado que entre ellos existía una atracción aunque el otro se esforzará por negarla.

Beocca da inicio a la misa y recita las palabras santas.

Mientras tanto, pensamientos poco cristianos inundan la mente de Uhtred. La clara imagen de sí mismo sometiendo a Alfred en el altar frente a todos sus feligreses lo asalta por momentos.

Un codaso lo saca de sus apasionadas cavilaciones. A su lado un hombre lo mira con intención. Uhtred se da cuenta que es el único parado cuando todos están arrodillados.

*

-Uhtred.

La voz del rey lo detiene a medio camino de salir del lugar. Hay demasiada gente saliendo al mismo tiempo. Busca al trío de nobles con la mirada pero no los encuentra.

-Debo decir que ha sido una agradable sorpresa tenerte con nosotros esta mañana.

El rey continúa hablándole, su atención aún está en sus preocupaciones por lo que apenas si ha alcanzado a escucharlo pero cuando vuelve hacia él ve que una gentil sonrisa esta siendo dirigida hacia su persona.

-Se lo agradezco, Lord.-La culpa le pesa por lo que Alfred cree, es un interés repentino hacia la religion.

-Aunque debo admitir que he sido movido más por la curiosidad que por la devoción.-Responde ambiguamente. Ciertamente es mejor una media verdad que una mentira.

-Oh, la curiosidad es buena.-Señala el rey haciéndose a un lado para dejar pasar a los devotos.-Puede enseñarnos muchas cosas sobre nosotros mismos.

Uhtred lo observa inquisitivo. Alfred no ha dejado de sonreír y por un instante siente un genuino interés por su religión si eso es capaz de hacerlo merecedor de aquella sonrisa.

*

Uhtred decide que la mejor manera de evitar una conspiración es vigilar al principal rival del reinado de Alfred. Su sobrino Aethelwold.

A su entender, Aethelwold solo era un bufón sin ningún tipo de valor por sí mismo. Sin embargo, podría ser perfectamente utilizado como peón para enarbolar el estandarte de la revolución.

Afortunadamente no es difícil de ubicar. El joven tenía una bien conocida predilección por las tabernas y las prostitutas. Aethelwold era bien recibido por las clases bajas y su asociación con bandidos y rufianes no era precisamente un secreto.

Uhtred lo observa de lejos. Sería siempre un misterio para él como aquel peligroso oponente seguía vivo. De vivir en la sociedad danesa, ciertamente el chico habría sido erradicado de la vista tan pronto su tío asumió el trono.

Quizás Alfred no era totalmente inmune a sus afectos, reflexiona.

Las horas pasan lentamente hasta que finalmente confirma lo que sospechaba. Uno de los jóvenes nobles entra a la taberna y se dirige directamente a la mesa del príncipe.

El intercambio se prolonga varios minutos. Desde aquella distancia Uhtred es incapaz de oir la conversación pero no lo necesita. Tan pronto como el joven se levanta, él se dirige a la mesa.

Aethelwold lo recibe con exagerada alegría abriendo sus brazos de par en par.

-¡Oh, pero si es el nuevo favorito del rey! ¿Mi querido Uhtred, que te trae por estos mundanos lugares cuando podrías estar probando las delicias del castillo?

La segunda intención en la frase es palpable y Uhtred rueda los ojos haciendo acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no golpearlo en ese mismo instante. Lidiar con el insolente príncipe siempre había sido un dolor de cabeza.

-Podría preguntarte lo mismo.

-Cierto-Sonríe.Aquella sonrisa torcida y maliciosa tan drásticamente distinta a la de Alfred aquella mañana.

-Quizás el castillo no es para todos.-Lo observa con intención.

-Oh! ¿Pero dónde están mis modales? ¡Siéntate, siéntate, hay lugar para todos!-Vocifera sentando a la prostituta que tiene a su lado sobre su falda.-Supongo que es agotador observarme durante tanto tiempo y has decidido finalmente acercarte a charlar..

Una alarma se enciende en la cabeza de Uhtred. Peligro. Ese sujeto podía parecer un idiota pero no lo era en lo absoluto. Decide ir con franqueza.

-Muy bien, te he estado observando, por lo que seré directo ¿Planeas traicionar a tu tío el rey Alfred?

Al escuchar la palabra traición la prostituta que se encontraba cómodamente despatarrada sobre el príncipe se levanta de un salto. Pese a sus intentos por detenerla ella se aleja del lugar “Oh no mi cielo, no quiero saber de traiciones” Aethewolf hace un puchero.

-¡Bien, ya viste lo que lograste con tus acusaciones!-Exclama malhumorado apurando el jarrón de cerveza hacia sus labios.

-Aethelwold ...

El tono amenazante y su mano sobre la empuñadura de su espada parecen ser suficientes para aclarar las ideas del otro.

-¡Claro que si!-Responde irritado.-Creo que eso es obvio hasta para un chico salvaje como tu. Y por cierto, no sería ninguna traición. Mi tío no es más que un usurpador, yo soy el verdadero rey de Wessex. Él no hizo más que quitarme lo que por derecho me correspondía..

Aethelwold continúa con su efusivo discurso salpicando cerveza en todas direcciones. Uhtred duda sobre qué acción tomar. No era ningún misterio que el joven estaba en contra de Alfred, ahora de conspirar abiertamente contra él y confesarlo de ese modo. Era desconcertante.

-Ahora bien..-Eructa sonoramente antes de continuar.-Tu repentino interés por el bienestar de mi tio es ciertamente admirable proviniendo de alguien que fue criado la mayor parte de su vida con daneses.

La sonrisa torcida se ensancha cada vez más con cada palabra haciendo más notorias las cicatrices de su rostro.

-¿Será que acaso sus encantos entre las sábanas son tan poderosos? Quizás acostarse con todos es finalmente su estrategia política para gobernar...

Uhtred esperaba eso. Era consciente de la lengua filosa del príncipe y del rencor hacia el rey. Era consciente de que de un momento a otro lo insultaría y aun así..

Aún así se encuentra a sí mismo volteando la mesa hacia un lado y abalanzándose contra Aethelwold en una escena que escandaliza todo el lugar. Está cegado por una furia explosiva que proviene de algún sitio dentro de sí del que no tenía registro. “No hablarán mal de él” “Nadie puede lastimar a Alfred” Se descubre pensando.

Apenas es consciente de los guardias que buscan separarlo del príncipe. Cuando finalmente logran retenerlo para llevárselo del lugar ve que que el otro lo despide con una sonrisa sangrienta.

*

Sus pasos resuenan por los oscuros pasillos. A menudo evitaba bajar a los calabozos. La humedad y el frío de aquel lugar solían permanecer en sus pensamientos luego de abandonarlos, pero esta vez no tenía opción.

Alfred despide al guardia que lo escolta con un gesto de su mano. El guerrero duda un momento de dejar a su alteza en aquel lugar pero finalmente acata la orden.

Uhtred se pone de pie al verlo. Alfred lo evalúa. Uhtred parecía un animal enjaulado, con su cabello enmarañado y sus ropas manchadas con la sangre de su sobrino. Por largos segundos ninguno dice nada.

-Lord..

Un gesto de su mano detiene lo que, está seguro, es una desesperada justificación frente a sus actos. Alfred se acerca lentamente hasta la celda.

-Iluso de mí, que creí que tus acciones te llevaban por el camino de la fé.

Hay algo en su voz además del reproche. Una frustración que no debía estar ahí.

Uhtred cierra brevemente los ojos. Odiaba arruinar las esperanzas del rey de esa forma. Ser una eterna fuente de decepción para él le generaba una incomodidad que crecía cuanto más lo conocía.

-Lord, puedo explicarlo, estaba...

-Estabas acusando a mi sobrino de ser un conspirador contra la corona.

-¡PORQUE LO ES!-Lo interrumpe a su vez él olvidando cualquier protocolo, porque no podía creer que Alfred permitiera el peligro tan cerca de su persona.

-¡Lo ha confesado, planea traicionarte!

Alfred vuelve a obsevarlo durante un largo momento. ¿En qué había pensado en el momento en que decidió que lo sirviera?¿Qué fiebre había atormentado su mente para elegir un hombre tan indisciplinado para engendrar el futuro de Wessex?

-Uhtred, has derramado sangre real.-Lo reprende con una frialdad extrema.

El danes rueda los ojos. Siempre sería una cuestión de formas con él y no de fondo.

-Lo hice. Ciertamente lo hice porque está en contra de ti y de tu reinado..

\- Aethelwold siempre ha estado en contra de mí desde que tome el trono de su padre porque cree que es un derecho que le correspondía. Esta es una nación civilizada que no ejecuta a los que no están a favor de su gobierno si no representan un peligro.

Uhtred se aferra a los barrotes movido por el fuerte deseo de llegar hasta el rey y sacudirlo para hacerlo entrar en razón.

-¡PERO LO ES!

Su voz reverbera en los calabozos haciendo que el guardia apostado detrás de la puerta entre para evaluar la situación. El rey asiente con la cabeza indicandole que todo está bien. Con una última mirada despectiva al que sin dudas juzga un danes salvaje, vuelve a salir.

-Lo es.-Continúa Uhtred más calmado. Sus manos continúan sujetando con fuerza los barrotes aunque lo que en verdad desea es tomar la roja túnica del monarca a unos pocos pasos de su persona.

-Se ha visto asociado con otros nobles..-Busca en su mente los nombres.-Lord Farstaff, dos jóvenes, un guerrero..

-Los hermanos Wellington, Lord Brunswick, Lord Byron, Lady Bluewell...

Alfred continúa recitando nombres. Uhtred lo observa boquiabierto.

-Ninguno de ellos con el poder, el dinero o la influencia suficiente para presentar una verdadera amenaza. Que Aethelwold conspire con ellos le da un propósito y un orden a su errático comportamiento. Un recordatorio bastará para dejarlos nuevamente en su lugar.

Uhtred permanece momentáneamente sin palabras. Había subestimado el verdadero conocimiento que Alfred tenía de su entorno.

-¿Pero cómo puede saberlo, Lord?¿Cómo puede estar seguro que no se alzarán contra usted en el futuro?¿No sería más conveniente tomar medidas contra ellos ahora?

Alfred suspira repentinamente consciente de la diferencia de edad que los separaba. Aquel camino denostaba el ímpetu y la fogosidad de la juventud.

-Muchas personas están en desacuerdo con mi reinado. No puedo encarcelarlas a todas. He aprendido que mis decisiones serán cuestionadas desde el primer día en que ascendí al trono de una forma tan poco...convencional.

Uhtred lo observa sumirse en sus pensamientos. Un profundo pesar lo invade.

Él era el que estaba enjaulado en esos momentos y aun así tenía más libertades que el rey. Estaba seguro de que teniendo la opción, Alfred tampoco habría elegido convertirse en gobernante. Había sido la total y absoluta incompetencia del heredero la cual lo había obligado a hacerlo.

Uhtred aún podía decidir su destino pero él...La corona pesaría sobre sus hombros hasta el fin de sus días.

El rey suspira, la oscuridad dibuja extrañas sombras en su rostro haciéndolo parecer súbitamente mayor.

-Ha sido un error de juicio el haberte elegido para una tarea de tanta importancia.-Comenta más para sí mismo que como un reproche al otro y Uhtred siente un solido peso en su estómago.

Poco tiempo faltaba para dar fin a los días destinados a la concepción y Uhtred había permanecido encerrado la gran parte de ellos. Internamente se reclama por haber caído en el juego de Aethelwold. Justamente ahora que habían llegado a un acuerdo. Que su relación comenzaba a tomar un curso más civilizado..

-Solo buscaba protegerte.-Dice impulsivamente, cuando ve que el otro se dispone a marcharse. Su figura pálida y pequeña en las oscuras mazmorras.

Alfred lo observa de perfil dando un leve asentimiento.

Está seguro de su buena fe, así como también está seguro que el interés de Uhtred hacia su persona comenzaba a ser peligroso para ambos. No estaba ajeno a que sus encuentros, ritualisticos y obligados, comenzaban poco a poco a tomar otro cariz. Uhtred era demasiado franco a la hora de interactuar. Debía tener cuidado de no involucrarse demasiado.

\- Aún así. Permanecerás aquí hasta que defina que hacer contigo.

Continuara..


	4. Chapter 4

Con gesto ausente, retira la carta de su bolsillo. Relee lo que dice. Aquella información había estado en su poder desde hacía días. Había estado debatiendose qué hacer con ella desde entonces.

La criada lo mira con preocupación al notar su inapetencia. El caldo de las mañanas no es exactamente la comida más sabrosa del día pero aun así nunca había tenido tantos problemas para terminarlo

-¿No es de su agrado señor? Puedo solicitar que en la cocina preparen otra cosa..

Alfred levanta su mano, negando con la cabeza.

-El caldo es perfectamente apropiado. Me temo que mi mente ha estado muy ocupada para comer últimamente. No hay de qué preocuparse.

Levanta la copa de vino para llevarla hasta sus labios. Ve momentáneamente su reflejo en su dorada superficie. Ciertamente la falta de apetito estaba haciendo mella en su cuerpo. Las profundas sombras debajo de sus ojos ya eran demasiado notorias.

Está a punto de intentar tomar otra cucharada cuando un guardia entra en el salon. 

-Lord, se trata de Sir Falstaff. Ha llegado esta madrugada y se niega a marcharse hasta no tener una audiencia con usted.

Alfred suspira dejando que la cuchara se hunda en el turbio líquido. Lidiaría con aquel asunto cuanto antes. Quizás de ese modo podría volver a comer en paz.

*

El salón está repleto, gran parte de su corte ya se encuentra allí esperando su turno para lidiar con sus asuntos. Alfred visualiza a Lord Falstaff en una de las esquinas. Al hacerlo su mirada se cruza brevemente con la de Uhtred quien también se haya aguardando su momento de hablar con él.

Oh si, Uhtred..

Luego de la audiencia con los principales nobles de la sala tendría que dictar su sentencia. A su pesar, luego de su ofensa, el danes no podría continuar en el reino. Alfred no dudaba de sus intenciones pero demasiados testigos habían presenciado el ataque directo a la familia real. No tomar medidas al respecto podría interpretarse como un acto de debilidad, sobretodo teniendo en cuenta la relación de Uhtred con los daneses. No tenía más opciones.

No se trata de lo que yo deseo, sino de lo que debo hacer. 

Un fuerte mareo lo asalta de repente. El magro desayuno junto a los días de ayuno comienzan a hacer mella en su cuerpo. Lidia con él con disimulo, aferrándose al trono. El lugar le da vueltas pero se contiene de devolver el poco contenido de su estómago.

Puede sentir la mirada de Beocca sobre sí pero da inicio a las audiencias antes de que el padre pueda indagar sobre su estado. Sin dudas sería un día agotador.

*

Las horas parecen pasar con extrema lentitud. Unos tras otro, sus vasallos presentan sus reclamos, disputas e inquietudes. Él los escucha tanto como puede. Su mente desvaría a menudo. Se siente en extremo cansado y a menudo debe recurrir a la asistencia de sus consejeros cuando su atención se ha visto dispersa al punto de que no ha podido seguir el hilo de la conversación.

Su atención vuelve una y otra vez hacia Uhtred. Hacia la perspectiva de tener que expulsarlo del reino. Aquellos pensamientos se entremezclan con otros, más problemáticos. Otros que involucraban al danés y su comportamiento cuando estaban a solas. En un gesto inconsciente, arruga la carta en su bolsillo.

-Señor, es el turno de Lord Falstaff.

El rey se remueve en el trono, su postura se endereza. Con fastidio, aleja los pensamientos que lo han distraído hasta el momento. Debe estar lúcido para aquella conversación. Con un gesto de su mano lo insta a acercarse.

-Lord Falstaff, he sido informado sobre un hecho alarmante relacionado con la reciente adquisición que ha hecho de las tierras en Dorchester.

El anciano lord parece deshacerse a cada paso que da hasta estar frente a sí. Su sudorosa persona no hace más que hacer evidente su nerviosismo. Alfred ha esperado hasta escuchar al último de los nobles antes de dirigirse a su persona. Solo él y Uhtred permanecen en el salón a esas alturas y de buen grado se dirigiría al danes primero si eso no consistiera una grave ofensa en el protocolo.

-Mi Lord.-Inclina la cabeza en una reverencia que no termina de ser tal.-Sin dudas ha sido informado de calumnias.Las injurias son el lenguaje de los menos afortunados. Un soberano como usted no debería hacer caso de rumores inescrupulosos.

Alfred lo deja hablar un momento. Sus asociaciones con Aetewold no eran un secreto para él y tampoco lo era su desprecio hacia su reinado. Había tenido razón el primer día cuando su instinto le advirtió contra darle aquellas tierras.

-Sin embargo, tengo conocimiento de que usted ha adquirido esas tierras con títulos y documentos falsos. Que la nobleza de su sangre no lo vinculan con aquellos derechos. ¿Qué tiene para decir acerca de esto?

El anciano restriega sus sudorosas manos en sus ropas. Su rostro volviéndose cada vez más rojo a cada minuto.

-¡Calumnias!¡Es totalmente falso, yo no..!

No lo es. Tanto él como Falstaff lo saben. Sus palabras sólo prolongaban lo inevitable.

-Lord Falstaff-Lo corta en seco.- Será despojado de sus tierras de inmediato.

El rojo en el rostro del anciano palidece en ese instante.

-Por otro lado, sus asociaciones y comentarios contra la corona me hacen tomar la decisión de despojarlo también de sus títulos y de los beneficios que ellos conllevan.

Quizás no eligiera tomar medidas drásticas contra Aetewold. Pero sin dudas podría disuadir a todos aquellos que lo vieran como un posible aliado contra su persona. Su mirada vuelve a conectarse con la de Uhtred. Un breve asentimiento. Por un momento, siente una profunda conexión con él.

Un agudo vértigo vuelve a asaltarlo, con lo cual desvía un momento su atención de la sala. Sus manos aferran el trono y aunque está sentado siente como si no pudiera mantener el equilibrio.

-¿Lord, se encuentra..?

Beocca no puede terminar de formular su inquietud cuando un horroroso rugido llena el lugar. Aún turbado Alfred apenas puede reaccionar cuando ve al anciano y obeso Lord dirigirse como un embrabecido huracan hacia su persona. 

Todo es demasiado rápido.

El guardia que escolta a Uhtred busca retenerlo, pero es como si el hombre estuviera poseído. Se lo quita de encima con un ataque que va directo a sus ojos. El guardia, ciego, cae al suelo sujetándose el rostro.

“La desesperación transforma a las personas. Teme al hombre acorralado.”Le había dicho su padre una vez. Ahora lamentaba no haber recordado su consejo.

Falstaff retira una afilada daga de entre sus ropas y embiste hacia él con lo que seguro, son los últimos vestigios de sus días como caballero. Alfred no alcanza a reaccionar a tiempo, nadie lo hace excepto..

Uhtred lo sujeta por detrás con todas sus fuerzas. El anciano se resiste, totalmente tomado por la violencia de su emoción. Uhtred siente un fuerte golpe en su muslo derecho pero le resta importancia. Toda su atención puesta en sus brazos que retienen el torso del desquiciado caballero para frenar su avance. No lo permitiría. No lo dejaría llegar hasta Alfred. 

Forcejean así unos cuantos minutos hasta que Uhtred puede colocar sus brazos alrededor del cuello del otro. Luego de eso, solo es cuestión de unos pocos minutos. El danes lo suelta solo cuando puede oír los últimos estertores producto de la asfixia.

La adrenalina aún corre por su cuerpo por lo que solo puede volver en sí cuando escucha la voz del rey. No importa que la amenaza se encuentre vencida a sus pies. La confusión y la imprevisibilidad de lo que acaban de vivir aun nubla sus sentidos. Necesita saber..

-¿Lord, está bien?

Alfred asiente con la cabeza, Beocca ha alcanzado a ponerse delante de él como un escudo humano, la incredulidad aun en sus rostros. Por unos segundos solo se escuchan sus jadeos entremezclados con los sollozos del guardia caído. Uhtred lo observa, es solo un joven. Está a punto de dirigirse hacia él cuando la voz del rey lo detiene.

-Uhtred. Estás sangrando.

Lo observa pero su mirada no se dirige a su rostro sino más abajo. Uhtred la sigue. Una gran mancha roja envuelve toda su pierna.

Oh, aquel golpe...hay demasiada sangre.

*

La cortina se mueve lentamente producto de un viento que no termina de definir si quiere volverse tormenta. Uhtred observa el suave vaivén de la tela mientras pierde y recupera el conocimiento de a intervalos. Cada momento que pasa en la oscuridad equivale a horas. Lo sabe por cómo el ambiente va variando según la luz del sol. Amarillos, anaranjados, rojos, azules...

Los colores son su única guía en aquel lugar.

¿Qué lugar es ese? Es una buena pregunta.

Por la noche la cortina se agita. Ha sido viento de lluvia finalmente. Una joven se apresura a cerrar la ventana. Él intenta llamar su atención, pero cuando lo hace la chica se asusta y sale corriendo del lugar.

Cuando vuelve a enfocarse, la luz anaranjada del atardecer ilumina todo el lugar dándole una nitidez que lo marea. Todo resplandece demasiado. Con una de sus manos se cubre el rostro y observa dónde está por el hueco de su brazo.

El palacio..

Por supuesto, debió haberlo adivinado por la cortina. Aquella era propiamente una cortina y no el simple retazo de tela propio de las cabañas de Wessex.

Uhtred evalúa su estado. Sus manos palpan su cuerpo hasta encontrarse con las vendas en su pierna. Por fuera de eso, no hay más heridas que pueda reconocer..

-Tuvo mucha suerte. Un poco más profundo y esa daga podría haber llevado su vida.

Uhtred, se sobresalta. Maldito aquel lugar y sus recovecos. El sanador se acerca con el ceño fruncido. Sin dudas consideraba que cuidar de un bárbaro no estaba entre sus funciones.

Él intenta incorporarse pero siente que todo le da vueltas.

-Me siento mareado.-Su voz se oye débil y pastosa.

-Es lógico.-El hombre se acerca y examina el vendaje en su pierna.-Ha perdido mucha sangre. Le tomará unos días más recuperarse..

-¡¿Cuánto tiempo he pasado aquí?!

Uhtred se altera. De pronto es súbitamente consciente de las horas perdidas. El ciclo con Alfred estaba a punto de cumplirse. Ya había perdido demasiados días en cautiverio. Necesitaba salir de ahí.

-¿Pero que está haciendo?

El danes se arrastra entre las cobijas hasta que puede poner los pies en el suelo. Su cuerpo se balancea peligrosamente pero no le importa.

-¡No puede salir de aquí!¡Oiga!

El sanador busca frenar su avance, pero él no quiere saber nada al respecto. Su cuerpo se apoya pesadamente contra el del otro para darse balance.

*

Las letras se mezclan unas con otras en el documento, por lo que Alfred tiene que alzar la vista frecuentemente para volver a concentrarse. Era tarde, ya todos los escribas se habían retirado a descansar pero él seguía enfrascado en la lectura de los informes de sus espías en la región.

Luego del episodio con Lord Falstaff y el intento de atentado hacia su persona, había tenido que reconsiderar seriamente su postura frente a los conspiradores. 

Alfred se estira desviando su vista hacia la pequeña ventana de la biblioteca. Ciertamente si no hubiese sido por la rápida intervención de Uhtred, quizás no estaría allí en ese momento. ¿Qué hubiera pasado entonces con Wessex?

Se restriega los ojos, irritado y vuelve a concentrarse en el documento. Allí se encontraban los nombres de todos los vasallos cuya lealtad había probado ser dudosa. Exigiría pruebas de lealtad a cada uno de ellos y..

El jaleo afuera de la habitación lo hace perder el hilo de sus pensamientos. Con fastidio se pone de pie justo en el instante en que la puerta de la biblioteca se abre de par en par.

-¡Lord!

Un desaliñado Uhtred envuelto en lo que parece ser una sábana irrumpe en la habitación trastabillando junto al sanador del castillo. 

-¡Lord, intente detenerlo pero él..!

Paralelamente escucha las pisadas y la voz de alto de los guardias apostados en la entrada.

Alfred no puede evitar la punzada de alivio que siente al ver al otro al fín despierto. Habían sido días de fuertes preocupaciones para él y la muerte de Uhtred habría sido una pesada carga para su consciencia. Sin embargo, no puede dejar que nada de eso se refleje en su persona.

-¡Suficiente!¡¿Qué es todo esto?!

Uhtred se deshace de los guardias poniendo al escandalizado sanador como un improvisado escudo entre ellos y él.

-¡Lord, por favor!-Implora el guerrero reacomodando la sábana sobre su cuerpo -Tengo que hablar con usted. Es urgente.

Todas las miradas están en él esperando su veredicto. Alfred es consciente que una palabra suya haría que Uhtred saliese de esa habitación, del castillo, de su vida..

Por un instante lo considera. ¿Por qué continuar lidiando con aquel danes salvaje?¿Por qué ver su autoridad cuestionada una y otra vez por su insolencia?¿Por qué seguir permitiendo que insultara a su Dios con sus costumbres paganas, con su peligroso afecto..?

Cuando Uhtred ve que el rey asiente levemente con la cabeza siente que la esperanza vuelve a burbujear en su pecho. Aquel encuentro tan cercano con la muerte le había revelado algo de lo que solo había tenido atisbos hasta ahora. Su relación con el rey iba más allá del respeto, el deber, e incluso la mera atracción física. Alfred despertaba sentimientos mucho más profundos. Había estado dispuesto a morir por él y aunque sabía que su relación estaría condenada desde cualquier punto de vista no podía dar marcha atrás a lo que sentía. 

Los guardias permanecen en el lugar, pero el sanador se retira susurrando improperios hacia su persona. 

-Lord, hice una promesa y estoy dispuesto a cumplirla.

Continuará...


	5. Chapter 5

  
  


Su pierna le reprocha el esfuerzo. Un punzante dolor lo ha acompañado desde que comenzó a caminar pero reniega de él así como reniega del peso en su pecho ante la incertidumbre de no saber como actuar.

Una silenciosa desesperación ha crecido en él a lo largo de los días.

¿Y si no lo lograban?

La pregunta aparece en sus pensamientos mientras recorre los pasillos que lo llevan a la habitación. Solo una vez más. Solo le quedaba un encuentro antes de que el acceso al rey le fuera vedado para siempre. Ya nunca más podría acercarse a él de esa forma..

En su situación actual aquella perspectiva se le presentaba como una nueva clase de dolor. En su vida jamás había experimentado la imposibilidad de estar con la persona que le atraía. Nadie lo había rechazado, lo cual había hecho que ganara una excesiva confianza en sí mismo que luego se había hecho parte de su personalidad. En ese aspecto había sido afortunado.

Y sin embargo, no era eso lo que más lo perturbaba de la situación. Sino otra cosa..

Si Alfred no lograba concebir al final de su ciclo juntos, tendría que volver al principio. Entregarse a otros, volver a someterse.

La sola idea lo llenaba de una impotencia que se volvía rabia. De buen grado mataría a cualquiera que quisiera acercarse a él de esa manera.

-Uhtred, ¿Estas seguro de que puedes hacerlo?

Alfred observa su pierna. El dolor no cede un instante pero él asiente de todos modos. No se siente capaz de hablar. De pronto, el impulso de llevarse al otro de ahí es demasiado fuerte para pensar en otra cosa. Secuestrarlo, liberarlo de la pesada carga de la corona y de los mandatos de Wessex. Formar una vida juntos, lejos de todo..

-Muy bien.- Alfred desaparece detrás del biombo.

Uhtred suspira. La certeza de no ser correspondido pone freno a sus delirantes pensamientos.

*

Alfred está terminando de prepararse. Si bien había cedido en la rigidez del protocolo y permitía muchas cosas a Uhtred que jamás hubiera cedido con otros, el hecho de prepararse para los encuentros aún era una situación demasiado íntima para él por lo que prefería continuar haciéndolo en privado.

Cuando finalmente sale. Uhtred le da la espalda. Por sus movimientos Alfred intuye cual es el motivo de su frustración por lo que no interviene inmediatamente. Vuelve a ocultarse detrás del biombo para no contribuir a su nerviosismo.

No era extraño que aquello sucediera en una situación así. Muchos nobles habían tenido exactamente el mismo problema Incluso le sorprendía que el chico hubiera sido capaz de hacerlo sin más contratiempos que su preocupación por su consentimiento el primer día.

-¡Maldición!

Alfred suspira decidiendo ponerle fin a la situación. Realmente sentía pena por él pero si no era capaz de cumplir con su tarea no tenía sentido que continuaran en aquella habitación.

-Uhtred..

-Lo lamento, Lord. Yo no..esto.. -Hay una extraña desesperación en su voz que va más allá de su virilidad herida. Su mirada conecta con la suya y por un horrible segundo Alfred teme que el danes se quiebre delante de él. Desvía la mirada incapaz de seguir siendo testigo de su angustia.

-Lord, sé que puedo...Mi cuerpo...

Continua en un balbuceo ininteligible y Alfred desearía ser capaz de sacarlo de su miseria. De consolarlo de algún modo. De decirle que aquello era normal, que a muchos otros les había ocurrido, que en su biblioteca había leído que se debía a las presiones, que no era su culpa...

Pero su lugar no es ese. El lugar que ocupa iba más allá de los mundanos problemas de los hombres. Él debía ser para su tierra. Tenía un deber demasiado grande y para cumplirlo debía olvidarse de él mismo. Debía olvidar que era Alfred para recordar que era rey.

-Uhtred, has cumplido tu promesa. No voy a expulsarte del reino. No es necesario prolongar esto..

-¡No lo entiende!

Las palabras del rey tienen el efecto opuesto al esperado. En lugar de aliviar las tensiones del otro, solo las incrementa. Una marcada expresión de indignación tiñe las facciones del danes.

-Si no lo logro todo volverá a empezar y yo no..-Cierra los ojos por un instante temiendo revelar demasiado.-¡Tendrás que volver a empezar y será mi culpa!

Alfred no sabe qué decir ante eso.

-Solo te pido un momento. Solo, un momento ..-Dice y vuelve a subirse la túnica por encima de su estómago mientra se da la vuelta.

Alfred permanece unos segundos en el sitio. Por esa razón se reprochaba el haber elegido a Uhtred. Por eso se decía una y otra vez que debía tener precaución con él, que no podía confiar..

Porque Uhtred tenía la habilidad de hacerle olvidar su lugar como rey.

*

Uhtred se encuentra tan enfrascado en su cometido de intentar excitarse que apenas registra cuando Alfred se mueve en dirección a las puertas. Pero cuando escucha el sonido de la madera crujir no puede engañarse. Detiene sus movimientos. Puede sentir su garganta cerrarse pero hace todo lo posible por evitar llorar. No necesita otra humillación.

Espera a que el otro llame a los guardias. Pero de pronto es otra palabra la que sale de su boca.

*

Las vendas llegan luego de unos instantes en los que ni él ni el rey vuelven a hablar. Alfred las toma del guardia y vuelve a cerrar la puerta.

-Recuéstate.-Le dice con su voz imposiblemente suave para un monarca. Uhtred lo hace y es solo en ese instante que es capaz de comprender. Estaba tan acostumbrado al dolor que no había notado que su herida se había abierto. Una mancha roja teñía las vendas y amenazaba por desbordarse de ellas.

-No es nada , Lord. Yo puedo..

Una mirada del rey basta para silenciarlo. ¿Cómo era posible que aquel hombre tan delicado en sus modos pudiera ejercer un poder tan grande sobre todos?

-Terminarías haciendo un desastre. Las sábanas han sido traídas especialmente de egipto-Le advierte mientras retira con cuidado las vendas que cubren su pierna.

Uhtred rueda los ojos. Incluso cuando el gesto del otro era amable, no se privaba de insultarlo. Aún así lo deja hacer, perdido ante la inusual escena. Su angustia y nerviosismo no se habían marchado del todo pero aquello lo había sacado de su estado. Un rey sajón atendiendo las heridas de un danes era algo que no ocurría todos los días.

Una vez retirados los manchados vendajes, con precaución, Alfred examina la herida de su pierna.

-Debiste haber permanecido en reposo como te aconsejo el sanador. Si no tienes cuidado, podrías terminar perdiendo la pierna.

Incluso morir. No lo dice pero la sentencia se intuye en el aire. Una vez terminado el trabajo. Alfred asiente con la cabeza conforme.

-Se lo agradezco, Lord.

Alfred sonríe brevemente. Es tan fugaz que es como un relámpago en sus facciones. Aun así, Uhtred alcanza a percibirlo.

Durante algunos segundos ninguno de los dos se mueve. La tensión entre ellos es una pequeña y delicada burbuja propensa a explotar en cualquier momento.

-Soy yo el que debe agradecerte.-Dice finalmente el rey luego de un momento.-No solo por lo que has hecho al defenderme sino por esto. No culparme..

Uhtred queda un momento sin poder entender. Su desconcierto evidentemente reflejándose en sus facciones.

-Es lo más natural, desde luego.-Continúa el otro con un tono ligero como restándole importancia al asunto.-Luego de tantos intentos es la conclusión lógica..

-Lord.

Uhtred se incorpora sobre sus brazos para estar a la altura del rey.

-No creo que haya nada malo en usted.

Lo expresa de una forma en que parece ser una verdad incuestionable y no solo una creencia. El rey desvía la mirada súbitamente tomado por un sentimiento difícil de definir. Había ignorado hasta qué punto necesitaba escuchar esas palabras.

Dudar de su idoneidad como rey siempre había estado en el centro de sus preocupaciones. Poder ocupar el lugar de su padre y su hermano, estar a su altura..era una constante carga que lo desvelaba por las noches. Tener un heredero era solo una de las muchas tareas que debía cumplir como soberano pero no dejaba de ser crucial. No importaba que tan bueno fuera como rey. Si no lo lograba no habría nadie para continuar su legado y todos sus esfuerzos serían en vano.

Y entonces llegaba aquel danes como caído de la nada a tocar las puertas del castillo. A pedir pero también a dar. Alfred no era tan obtuso como para ignorar el hecho de que a pesar de sus reticencias, a pesar de sus blasfemas creencias, de su actitud arrogante y su osadía frente a él como figura de autoridad, Uhtred había tenido un papel crucial en el desarrollo de los eventos de los últimos tiempos. Sus consejos y su disposición aunque poco ortodoxos, habían sido efectivos.

Incluso en aspectos que no concernían directamente al reino. Aspectos ligados a su bienestar emocional..

-Yo lo haré.-Dice finalmente cuando el silencio se prolonga demasiado. -Recuestate.

Por un breve segundo, Uhtred no entiende. Solo es capaz de hacerlo cuando conecta su mirada con la del rey. La sorpresa lo invade pero aún así obedece. Lentamente vuelve a dejar caer su cuerpo sobre el lecho. Las mentadas sábanas egipcias recibiendolo con una suavidad que no nunca había experimentado.

Una vez acomodado, Alfred levanta la túnica por encima de su cintura. Se queda un momento así y luego vuelve a observarlo. Uhtred asiente rápido. No podría hablar aunque quisiera. Si bien habían hablado con el rey para flexibilizar el protocolo, Alfred jamás lo había tocado de esa forma.

Una nueva clase de nerviosismo comienza a crecer en su interior cuando el rey cierra su mano en torno a su hombría. Uhtred cierra los ojos. Su tacto es firme pero gentil. Sus dedos lo sostienen subiendo y bajando por su piel hasta alcanzar un ritmo.

En ese instante todas sus fantasías relacionadas con el piadoso soberano de Wessex lo asaltan de repente. De pronto es demasiado para sus sentidos y no puede continuar observandolo. Un irreprimible gemido escapa de sus labios cuando el rey acelera el ritmo.

Alfred se había concentrado en su tarea con la determinación que solía desplegar para todo. Sin embargo, el gemido de Uhtred lo saca de su concentración. Su atención recae en el agitado rostro del danes que parece deshacerse a cada movimiento de su mano y súbitamente es consciente del gran poder que posee.

Jamás había experimentado algo similar en esa habitación. Sin pensarlo, se coloca a horcajadas sobre Uhtred, movido por aquella inesperada revelación.

El sentimiento de poder, de control sobre lo que sucedía..

El danes abre los ojos. Su mirada azul nublada por su placer. Alfred se inclina sobre él penetrándose a sí mismo. Las manos de Uhtred sobre sus caderas para ayudarlo a balancearse.

Pertenencia.

Alfred lo recibe en su interior y de pronto es como si todo tuviera sentido. La elección de Uhtred para esa tarea, su irracional insistencia en continuar su asociación con él a pesar de sus insolencias..

De algún modo, todo es diferente porque el descubrir que Uhtred es suyo lo hace sentirse con un poder mayor del que la corona le ha otorgado.

Sus caderas se mueven hacia adelante y entonces la electricidad sentida encuentros atrás vuelve a recorrerlo y debe recargarse sobre sus brazos para no caer sobre el danes. Cuando vuelve a abrir los ojos sus rostros están demasiado cerca.

No tiene sentido. No tiene sentido alguno que el rey bese los labios del danes.

Y a pesar de eso..

A pesar de todo.

Se devoran mutuamente revelando una peligrosa atracción que podía costarles la vida a ambos.

*

Cuando el rey abre los ojos una alarmante sensación repta por su cuerpo. Por un horrible minuto no sabe dónde se encuentra. El pánico se traslada a su cuerpo, haciendo que se mueva repentinamente.

-Está bien. Todo está bien.-La voz que se oye tan cerca busca tranquilizarlo.-No ha sido más que un segundo.

Entonces Alfred comprende. Luego de su encuentro había caído rendido sobre el danes producto del agotamiento acumulado durante tantos días. El bochorno lo hace sonrojarse.

-Eso ha sido inapropiado.-Se disculpa separándose del otro con rapidez.

Uhtred no parece de ningún modo molesto por su compañía y eso le recuerda.

-Uhtred..

-Lo sé.-Lo mira con esos ojos de un azul tan claro que no podían ocultar sus emociones.

-Se que no debo decir nada de lo que pasó.

Alfred asiente con la cabeza. Internamente sabe que no lo hará. Aun así, no puede evitar que la certeza de saber que Uhtred tiene un arma demasiado poderosa contra él, pese en su consciencia. Se había dejado llevar tomando un riesgo demasiado grande al exponerse de aquella forma. No podía volver a cometer el mismo error.

Continuará..


	6. Chapter 6

Cuando despierta el aire simplemente no es suficiente. Las imágenes del sueño aun invadiendo sus sentidos. Su cuerpo instintivamente se incorpora en el lecho preso de la intensidad de la emoción. Toma profundas bocanadas hasta que es consciente de como los sonidos de su respiración llenan el lugar. El ruido en su mente finalmente cesa del todo.

El rey permanece allí durante un tiempo incalculable. No está completamente en la oscuridad. La luz fantasmagórica de la madruga poco a poco va haciendo todo más visible. Las preguntas van apareciendo poco a poco. Ya sin la turbulenta ferocidad del sueño, su mente vuelve a trabajar a su ritmo habitual.

¿Cómo no se había percatado antes?

Alfred pasea la vista por el lugar. La escasa luz proyecta extrañas sombras a su alrededor. Siente su cuerpo sudoroso, las sabanas enredadas entre sus piernas. Con extrema lentitud se deshace de ellas. Observa un momento sus delgadas extremedidades sobre el lecho.

Si las señales eran claras..

Se sienta sobre la cama. Sus pies son recibidos por la suave piel de cordero que hace las veces de alfombra bajo su cama. De forma ausente, pasea sus dedos sobre ella sintiendo la textura.

¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes?

Se pone de pie y de pronto se siente extrañamente ligero. Como si un peso físico del que no tenía consciencia hasta ese momento hubiese sido retirado de sus hombros. Camina sintiendo esa ligereza a cada paso. Sus pisadas lo llevan primero a la ventana. Su pueblo aun duerme. No hay nadie allí más que algun ocasional perro que busca comida en las casas.

Necesitaba la confirmación, desde luego...

En la lejanía el sol se intuye en el horizonte. Da una profunda bocanada, absorviendo la frescura de la mañana.

Pero no había dudas..

Alfred se retira de la ventana y se acerca hasta una de las cómodas. Allí, el empañado cristal de un espejo recibe su reflejo.

*

Uhtred permanece lo que resta de su recuperación en su propia cabaña. No ha vuelto a ser convocado en el castillo por lo que solo le resta esperar a escuchar las campanadas que den el anuncio. Si es que lo daban. Si la concepción había fallado nunca podría escucharlas.

No había tenido noticias del rey desde su última noche juntos lo cual, sumado a la prohibición de realizar actividades cortesía de Beocca, solo acrecentaba su impaciencia.

-Debes descansar.Ya te has forzado mucho. Si no te cuidas..

-Lo sé, lo sé. No soy un niño-Repetía él rodando los ojos. Le exasperaba la excesiva preocupación hacia su persona. Aunque, considerando que tanto Beocca como el rey habían sido testigos de su cercano encuentro con la muerte, no era de extrañar.

En teoría podía salir. Incluso lo habían provisto de un baston para ayudarlo a movilizarse. Sin embargo, la perspectiva de tener que usarlo lo hacía preferir la reclusión. ¿Qué guerrero que se preciara se dejaría ver andando con un baston?

No había mucho que hacer allí, por lo que cuando esa noche escucha los golpes en su puerta no puede más que entusiasmarse.

No es una persona sino un puño quien lo recibe del otro lado. Uhtred se sujeta la nariz sangrante con una mano, mientras que con la otra busca a tientas su espada. La conmoción del impacto apenas lo deja ver pero aquella voz la reconocería en cualquier lado.

\- ¿Te has acostumbrado tanto a las ovejas que vives como ellas?

-¡Brida!¿Pero que diabl..?

Brida entra en la cabaña sin esperar ningún tipo de invitación. Toma la jarra mas cercana y bebe un largo trago de ella. Luego se deja caer pesadamente sobre una de las sillas observando el daño en el rostro del danes.

-Un pendiente por haberme cambiado por el rey sajon.

Uhtred escupe al suelo frustrado al tiempo que busca un trapo para detener la hemorragia.

-Aunque si soy completamente honesta, debo agradecerte. Ragnar ha resultado ser un lider mucho más apropiado que tu. Sin su intervención jamás podríamos haber asesinado a Ubba..

-¿Ubba está muerto?-Pregunta medio ahogado. La sangre corriendo incómodamente por su garganta.

Brida lo mira incrédula.

-¿Qué no te enteraste de nada? Derrotamos a Ubba, pudimos vengar a nuestra familia..

Ella continúa pero Uhtred no sale de su conmoción. El alivio se hace uno con el desconcierto.

-Todo estaba en la carta que envié. Me aseguré de que fuera entregada directamente a uno de los hombres de Alfred..

Por supuesto, Alfred. Una pesada carga desciende hasta su estómago. Estaba seguro de que el rey le había ocultado aquella información adrede. A juzgar por su expresión, Brida parece llegar a esa misma conclusión.

-Ah, no te lo dijo. Ese bastardo no te dijo nada para que te quedaras aquí. Es un malnacido..-Patea la silla mas cercana con rudeza.

-No habría podido marcharme. Hice un juramento.-Responde él sin convicción aunque sabe perfectamente que tiene razón.

Ni siquiera sabía por qué estaba tan sorprendido. Alfred siempre sería de aquella forma. Manipulando, ocultando información según su conveniencia. De seguro había imaginado que al momento de saber que ya no se encontraba en peligro, él volvería instantaneamente con los daneses.

Su juramento nunca había sido tomada en cuenta. Su promesa como palabras vacías.

Incluso cuando había sacrificado tanto en el pasado.

Aun cuando había arriesgado su vida..

Alfred jamás había confiado en él del todo y esa era la prueba.

*

Los guardias lo retienen en la entrada como si nunca lo hubiesen visto en su vida.

¡Tengo que ver al rey!

Uhtred había esperado a que Brida se marchara antes de dejar salir todo su enojo pero tan pronto como ella se había ido, se había dirigido hacia el castillo. Era tanta su indignación que hasta incluso había olvidado la humillación que le provocaba usar el baston.

-¡Tienes que pedir audiencia con él!

-¡No puedes simplemente aparecerte!

Aparecerse era exactamente lo que había hecho en las últimas semanas. Ningun guardia lo había retenido hasta el momento. Evidentemente las órdenes del rey con respecto a su persona habían cambiado.

Observa a los guardias incrédulo apenas conteniendo la colera. Está apunto de volver a aremeter contra ellos cuando Beocca hace su aparición en la escena.

-Por el amor de Dios ¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?!

Luego de dar sus explicaciones, el padre se retira en busca de una solución. Uhtred se sienta a esperar, recargandose en una de las paredes del castillo.

Simplemente absurdo. Si supieran que unos días antes su rey había cambiado los vendajes de su pierna ¿Que pensarían de aquella prohibición? Uhtred pasa su mano inconscientemente por su pierna. Aquel día, Alfred había parecido preocupado por él. Incluso luego habia...

No.

No era momento de pensar en eso. Necesitaba estar enojado. Necesitaba hacer acopio de su indignación para poder encararlo y luego marcharse de allí para siempre.

Podía ser irracional en muchas de sus decisiones pero no podía engañarse eternamente. Aunque su atracción por el rey sajon fuera correspondida, una relación entre los dos estaba fuera de toda discusión. Simplemente era imposible.

*

El rey recibe el anuncio de que Uhtred ha solicitado verlo por parte de un consternado padre Beocca. Es evidente que el hombre no tiene idea de por qué el danés súbitamente ha dejado de ser bienvenido en el castillo.

Alfred está ocupado con otros asuntos en ese momento por lo que no se detiene a dar mayor explicación. El danés deberá aguardar su turno como cualquier otro subdito.

Conservar las apariencias era importante si deseaba conservar su lugar como figura de autoridad. Mostrar favoritismos por Uhtred luego de su estadía juntos podía levantar sospechas indeseadas. La idoneidad de su mandato ya había sido cuestionada antes. La dura lección aprendida con Lord Farstaff lo llevaba a evitar más que nunca las habladurías.

Por otro lado, era consciente de por qué el danes pedía verlo. La carta recibida por parte de su mensajero con la noticia de la derrota de Ubba había estado en su poder desde hacia semanas. En varias ocasiones, había meditado seriamente en compartir aquella noticia con Uhtred y sin embargo algo en su interior lo había terminado frenando.

Francamente no creía que Uhtred se marcharía al instante de ser consciente de que ya no necesitaba la protección de Wessex. No creía que su compromiso con él fuese un elaborado intento de enbaucarlo para ganarse su confianza.

Pero a pesar de eso..

Era peligroso.

*

Uhtred es llamado finalmente al anochecer. El guardia lo sacude para despertarlo. Sabía que probablemente Alfred lo haría esperar, pero si el rey era testarudo, él lo era aún más. No se iría de Wessex hasta no aclarar las cosas. Con cierta dificultad, se pone de pie ayudandose con la pared y el baston. El dolor en su pierna lo acompaña con cada paso.

Alfred lo espera en el cuarto en el que plantearon las condiciones de sus encuentros. En esta ocasión no hay comida sobre la mesa sino una jarra de vino con dos copas. Una vez que la escolta se retira, el rey lo invita a sentarse con un gesto de su mano.

-Uhtred, has solicitado verme.-El tono es casual y despreocupado. Uhtred nota que viste una túnica de un gris pálido similar a la que llevaba el primer día que se conocieron. Esos colores siempre lo hacían lucir etéreo. No, debía concentrarse.

-Si, Lord. He sido informado de que Ubba ha sido derrotado..

El otro asiente con la cabeza. En este punto, Alfred sabe que podría simular ignorar este hecho pero opta por ser sincero. Uhtred podía no ser digno de toda su confianza, pero al menos no insultaría su inteligencia.

-Lo sé. Un emisario ha comunicado la noticia hace unas semanas. Sin embargo, opte por no revelarte esa información.

Uhtred se siente momentaneamente perdido ante aquel reconocimiento. Ni siquiera lo negaba. La indignación va creciendo poco a poco dentro de sí.

-¿Por qué, Lord?¿Acaso no le di motivos suficientes para confiar en mi?

Alfred sonríe brevemente. Es una mueca breve que no refleja alegría.

-¿Que pensarías de mi como rey si confiara ciegamente en tí?¿En que riesgo pondría a Wessex?

Alfred no podía dejar de lado el hecho de que realmente no conocía al danés. Que el tiempo que habían pasado juntos no era suficiente para predecir sus acciones y eso era lo que más lo inquietaba. A pesar de su agudeza para leer a las personas, esto le era imposible con él. Para bien o para mal, su conducta no respondía a lo que esperaba, dejandolo en una posición vulnerable.

Uhtred era peligroso justamente porque sus intenciones no eran claras. Porque a pesar de sus sacrificios y sus promesas no dejaba de ser un danés sin Dios, guiado por sus propias convicciones. Si esas convicciones cambiaban, su reino quedaría en riesgo.

No importaba lo que sintiera en su intimidad. No podía confiar completamente en él. Su posición como rey no se lo permitía.

-Increible.-Uhtred restriega sus ojos sin poder contener su frustración. Subitamente, se pone de pie y señala su pierna herida.

-¡¿Esto acaso no es suficiente prueba de mi lealtad?!¡¿Qué más necesito hacer para que me aceptes?!

Alfred cierra brevemente los ojos. Casi podía sentir la furia del danes vibrando en la habitación. A pesar de eso no se deja llevar. Cuando vuelve a hablar su tono es calmado pero firme.

-Uhtred, no se trata de lo que yo piense o desee sino sobre lo que debo hacer. Asegurar la supervivencia de Wessex es mi trabajo. Es lo único que importa.

Silencio.

Era como chocarse una y otra vez con una pared. No tenía sentido. El enojo entonces, se vuelve contra sí.

¿Qué esperaba?

¿Una disculpa?¿Un reconocimiento?

Uhtred olvidaba que Alfred no era simplemente un hombre y que antepondría su reino frente a todo lo demás. Incluso frente a sí mismo. De repente, su plan de secuestrarlo para liberarlo de su destino se le hace una fantasía infantil. Él nunca lo aceptaría, del mismo modo en que él nunca aceptaría el hecho de haber perdido Bebbanburg. Sus destinos estaban sellados.

Entonces eso era todo. No había más que decir al respecto. No había tenido sentido venir en primer lugar.

-Aun así..

El rey parece dubitativo por un segundo. Alisa la tunica sobre su pecho en un inconsciente gesto de nerviosismo.

-No reconocer la ayuda recibida sería poco inteligente de mi parte.-Una pequeña pausa. Una sonrisa insegura se deja ver en sus facciones.-Quizás no pueda depositar toda mi confianza en tí pero sin dudas eres un hombre de palabra.

Uhtred demora un segundo en entender la implicación en las palabras del rey. Cuando finalmente lo hace no puede evitar el burbujeo de emoción en su pecho. ¿En serio? Da un paso hacia adelante victima del repentino deseo de tomarlo entre sus brazos, pero Alfred se tensa.

Oh si, por supuesto..

Uhtred se obliga a mantener la compostura pero no puede evitar sonreir ante la noticia.

-¿Cómo..?¿Cuándo?

Articula tontamente sin llegar a formular sus preguntas. Alfred por fortuna entiende a pesar de todo.

-Esta mañana lo supe. Desde luego resta confirmar con los sanadores pero estoy seguro.

Había tenido todos los síntomas hacia semanas. Inapetencia, mareos, cansancio. Los indicios se habían ido acumulando hasta que algo en su interior los ordeno subitamente. Se sentía dichoso de una forma en que jamás lo había sentido antes.

-Es por eso que mi deseo es premiarte por esto. Lo que has hecho hasta ahora, ha sido muy importante para Wessex. Para mi.-Deja que esas ultimas palabras se deslicen suavemente y Uhtred debe hacer acopio de todas sus fuerzas para no ir besarlo en ese instante. Maldito ese rey y su talento para hacerle olvidar sus frustraciones.

-Coccam. Aniguamente pertenecía a Lord Farstaff pero considero que tu serás un Lord más apropiado para esas tierras. Puedes hacerlo tu hogar. Incluso estarás cerca de Winchester en el caso de..

-Lord, por supuesto estoy agrdecido pero..

Una mezcla de sentimientos se convulsionan dentro de Uhtred. Alfred le daba la posibilidad de ser un Lord otra vez. De que su título no fuese una mera formalidad y su dicha sería completa por el hecho de que..

-Ya tengo un hogar. Bebbanburg es mi hogar. Mi destino es recobrar lo que me fue arrebatado.

Es como si un manto helado hubiese descencido en la habitación. De un momento a otro el calido entusiasmo por la noticia desaparece.

-¿No deseas permanecer en Wessex?

Los papeles se revierten. Uhtred esta tentado en utilizar sus palabras en su contra “no es lo que yo deseo sino lo que debo hacer”. Pero no lo hace. No quería iniciar hostilidades entre los dos. No tan pronto al menos.

-Es mi destino.

Alfred desvía la vista hacia un lado. El rechazo se deja de ver en sus facciones solo un segundo antes de desaparecer. Por supuesto que Uhtred era peligroso pero aún así, la perspectiva de su ausencia le dejaba un desagradable vacío.

-Estaré aquí para el nacimiento. No importa que suceda.-Nuevamente la convicción tan propia de su persona.

La expresión de Alfred se suaviza.

Uhtred extiende su mano sobre la mesa. Luego de unos segundos Alfred la toma. Una caricia sutil. Es apenas una migaja de lo que desea realmente con el rey pero al menos es lo que podrá llevarse como recuerdo hasta que el destino volviese a encontrarlos.

Fin


End file.
